The goal of this core is to assist investigators in the integration of detailed molecular, biochemical and physiological findings into a larger fragment of the whole tissue and the disease processes in living organisms. The core will provide the pathological-anatomical and technical expertise that allows a broader understanding of the often unexpected findings in transgenic, knock-out-in or injury animal models. In addition, the broad knowledge and availability of human pathologic serve both as an inspiration for new ideas on the molecular levels, and as a quality control for better design of molecular tools and experiments. The establishment of confocal fluorescence microscopy capability within this core has been made possible by the commitment of the American Red Cross to provide funds to purchase a new confocal microscope. Thus, activities of the core will be expanded to provide state-of-the-art microscopy (fluorescence and electron microscopy).